Inesperado
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: Porque durante un entrenamiento entre shinigamis pueden revelar a la persona tal como es. ¡One-shot algo meloso!


**Tenía deseos de escribir esto xD no me culpen por no actualizar con los otros fics...proximamente vendrán los otros capítulos. ¡En fin! quería hacer este fic dedicado a mi segunda pareja favorita de Bleach, está algo...fluff xD algo meloso...pero en bueno! así salió! xDD **

**Como no sabemos que fue de Hisana en su vida antes de casarse con Byakuya la hice shinigami! es una teoría de como conoció a Byakuya. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **

**Sin más que decir! disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Inesperado <strong>

Un fuerte estruendo de un cuerpo cayendo resonó sobre la tierra levantándolo hacia arriba y que se formara una espesa nube de polvo. Le dolía, casi no podía moverse por el desgaste físico que traía consigo. Podía sentir como su sangre era derramada sin cesar en sus heridas. No eran muy profundas, pero si seguía en ese estado podían empeorar. Abrió un poco sus ojos violetas al percatarse que el peligro estaba cerca, esta vez, no se dejaría vencer. Como pudo, levantó su zampakuto con las dos manos empuñadas esperando el ataque mientras el polvo se despejase.

—Muy lenta…

No le dio tiempo en darse cuenta que su objetivo le había dado un pequeño corte en su mejilla derecha. Jadeó un poco por el dolor que le provocó esa herida mientras se arrastró hacia atrás obligando a sus piernas que se estiraran para así levantarse. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer por sus venas mientras buscaba a su oponente por todos lados. Debía reconocer que él era demasiado rápido. Los rumores eran ciertos, Byakuya es uno de los mejores shinigamis en la Sociedad de Almas en usar su shunpo. ¿Ahora que debía hacer?

—"_¡Vamos!"—_Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras hablaba en su mente—"_¡Actívate shikai! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre, mi zampakuto?"_

De repente, Byakuya la atacó de enfrente sin dar aviso alguno. La chica apenas tuvo los reflejos de detener su ataque pero por la fuerza lo cual la atacaron hizo que cayera al suelo nuevamente, solo que esta vez soltó su zampakuto abruptamente mientras gimió al momento de impacto. Esa había dolido más que la vez anterior. Pero luego se percató que su contrincante no había terminado con ella; dilató sus ojos al ver que Senbonzakura estaba apuntando cerca de su garganta. Un movimiento en falso y la podía matar. Respiró con la boca ante tal peligro que estaba enfrente de ella, estaba completamente paralizada y no podía hacer nada al respecto, estaba completamente desarmada.

En ese momento, Byakuya aleja su zampakuto del semblante de la chica mientras envaina su arma. Cerró sus ojos mientras suspiró profundamente.

—Suficiente por hoy…—abrió los ojos para observarla fijamente en el suelo—…Hisana

La pelinegra gruñó un poco mientras apretaba sus dientes: — ¡No! ¡Aún puedo pelear!—trató de levantarse pero era inútil, estaba demasiada agotada por ese entrenamiento. Más sin embargo, no le importó. Debía continuar como diera lugar— ¡Adelante Byakuya-sama! ¡Atáqueme con su shikai activado!—ordenó mientras cogía su zampakuto

Byakuya miró sus heridas con cierta preocupación en sus ojos. Era lamentable verla en ese estado tan despavórale y aún continuar sin importar el costo. Era digno de admirar su voluntad pero él mismo sabía que ya era suficiente, había llegado a su límite.

—Trató de ajustarme a tu nivel, sería injusto que usara mi shikai sin que tú pudieras activar el tuyo—Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a mal a Hisana. Ella lo interpretó como si fuera un insulto hacia ella, no quería sentirse inútil pero tenía razón…ella no puede hacer nada.

— ¡Yo…!—trató de alegar pero Byakuya la observó con frialdad. Esa mirada significaba que no quería discutir sobre el tema. Él tenía la razón y eso daba punto y final. Aunque Hisana quería seguir peleando para hacerse más fuerte sin importar las heridas Byakuya era muy intimidante cuando ya no quería hacer las cosas. No porque él sea malo le está causándole miedo a ella sino porque está preocupado por ella—Discúlpame…—bajo la cabeza mientras hablaba en susurró y envainaba su zampakuto—, tienes razón…

El corazón de Byakuya se ablandó al verla tan humillada ahí tirada en el suelo: —Nunca fue tu culpa…no te disculpes. —Sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó con sumo cuidado a Hisana entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé recién nacido. Trato de no hacerle daño por sus heridas pero no podía evitar escuchar un leve quejido de ella.

Por su parte, Hisana se sorprendió mucho ante el acto, no quería molestarlo de esa manera. ¡Como podría!:— ¡No por favor! ¡Bájame!—dijo con temor al ver que estaba manchando las ropas de Byakuya de sangre. Pero lo que dio más temor era ver su bufanda de seda ensuciada de su líquido carmesí. —Puedo caminar…

Byakuya casi se reía por esa mentira. ¿Se preocupaba por manchar sus ropas provenientes de un noble? Ni hablar, ella estaba gravemente herida y agotada, no era malo para dejarla a su suerte en el suelo.

—Insisto, no hay ningún problema en llevarte en mis brazos—la observó mientras sonreía levemente —. No debes preocuparte por cosas innecesarias.

Hisana sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban intensamente. Era muy raro ver a Byakuya sonreír, pero cuando lo hacía lo hacía ver…muy guapo.

—Gra…gracias…—susurró Hisana mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro. No quería que viera lo apenaba que estaba.

Byakuya sonrió aún más al verla tan avergonzada, se veía tan linda ruborizada. Sin más, Byakuya usó su shunpo para dirigirse a un lugar más tranquilo, donde ellos dos disfrutasen…el famoso árbol de cerezos…

Al llegar, Byakuya la bajó cuidadosamente para apoyarla en el tronco del árbol. Hisana gruñó un poquito al sentir dolor en sus heridas al momento de bajarla. Debían curarle esas heridas antes de que perdiera más sangre.

Hisana abrió un poco sus ojos al ver que Byakuya se hincó a la par de ella: — ¿Me…estás curando?

No era de sorprenderse que Byakuya pudiera usar muy bien su reiatsu a la perfección, pero Hisana no sabía que podía curar con ella.

—No domino fácilmente la técnica de curación—comentó Byakuya—, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte para poder sanar algunas de tus heridas…

—¡Ah!—reaccionó Hisana sonrojándose—Gra…gracias, Byakuya-sama

La pelinegra sentía que se moría ahí mismo. No solo el había aceptado entrenar con ella sino que también la curaba y estaba extremadamente cerca de su cuerpo. Podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban aun más al tan solo verlo tan concentrado. Él era muy dulce con ella, desde el día que lo conoció en la academia. Podía llamarse que él era su amigo, pero ella sentía algo más por él pero no sabía si era correspondida.

—Hisana…—la sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte?

Ella se asombró por la pregunta. Él ni siquiera la estaba viendo, solo se fijaba en sus heridas…

— ¿Es por tu hermana?

Hisana se puso nostálgica ante eso. Su hermana…la que dejó en el Rukongai hace mucho tiempo atrás…como no olvidarla, incluso Byakuya ya sabía sobre esa carga que llevaba en su corazón, la culpa que le provocó al abandonarla.

—Sí…–susurró mientras sentía que su corazón se hacia pedazos. Le dolía mucho en recordarlo—, pero haga lo que haga es inútil…no puedo ser tan fuerte como yo quisiera serlo…—sintió como unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos—, no pude hacerme cargo de mi hermana bebé cuando estábamos en el Rukongai…sino pude hacer eso entonces como pretendo ser una shinigami…—escondió su rostro en sus rodillas—…soy una débil…

Byakuya la observó con nostalgia. Ella ha sufrido mucho…y lo sigue sufriendo. Él quería ayudarla, no por lastima, sino porque ve a alguien que merece ser alguien aunque sea una vez en la vida y no ser pateada como basura.

—Yo no creo que seas débil…—dijo mientras con una de sus manos levantaba su cabeza y con la otra le limpiaba sus mejillas de sus lágrimas—, desde que nos conocimos tú me has demostrado lo contrario al enfrentarme y seguir luchando sin importar las circunstancias…—la acarició suavemente mientras sonreía levemente—, yo veo una persona fuerte que no se rinde tan fácilmente…jamás pienses que eres débil…

Hisana estaba en completo shock. ¿Estaba soñado? Su hombre amado de verdad le estaba diciendo todas esas palabras y acciones, ¡no era mentira! Era la primera vez que veía que Byakuya le daba tanto afecto, se sentía…querida. Se sentía muy bien, como si sus penas se fueran a la borda al estar junto a él.

—Sí…—dijo Hisana con una sonrisa placida y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas mientras sostenía con calidez la mano de Byakuya.

No los pueden culpar…tan solo son dos jóvenes enamorados.

* * *

><p><strong>Ufff! como me costó el final, espero que haya valido la pena! y que tal les parecio? espero que bonito! lo escribi en mi mometo romantico y sentimental XDDD<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios! acepto buenas y malas! pero si empiezan a maldecir a la pareja ahi ya me enojo! xD **

**Espero tambien que hayan disfrutado este one-shot! :D cuidense! **


End file.
